Give Me Love
by LadyWickit
Summary: Two girls have lost their parents and that's not all they have going on they have a secret they don't want others to find about until they become close friends with The Sons Of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I love the Covenant and I love Steven Strait and the characters Tyler and Reid and this idea came to me. So I wrote it tell me if you like it._

Ashley's impatient tapping of the foot was driving me up the wall while we waited for the end of our last class of the day.  
"Knock it off before I cut your foot off." I whispered harshly to her from my position of being slouched in my seat.

"Miss. Lael!" I jumped hitting my knee quite painfully on the underside of the desk. "It wasn't me!" I responded to my name while Ashley hid her laugh and smile behind her hand while the others around us chuckled.

"The Provost would like to see you in his office." Sighing audibly I grabbed my bag seeing as I never took anything out it's why I had Ashley, my notetaker/best friend/sister. Stomping past the Sons Of Ipswich while I grabbed my note from the professor and began walking.

_Ash, I'll meet you at the swim practice_. I thought to my best friend and automatically I knew I had startled her when I heard her yelp and winked at her

_You scared me, and loverboy is watching._ Rolling my eyes at that statement while I waited for the Provost's secretary to signal me inside his office.

We weren't very popular and we were quite thankful for that since we had a secret we had to keep. We weren't ugly nor had a model's body, Ashley had a lightly tanned complexion which was odd considering she didn't like going out in the sun much, she had light blonde hair with black tips thanks to yours truly, she was slightly shorter than me since she was only 5'6 and me 5'8.

I was light skinned but I liked to play volleyball in the summer, I had dark hair which made me lighter than I am, we both had dark brown eyes. Since we grew up together, we did everything together some used to think we we're lesbian but they grew out of that. Ashley and I made the swim team our freshmen year, I loved the water as did she even though she lost her parents when they went on cruise and a big storm came through and they drowned while falling off the ship and was found floating the coast.  
"The Provost will see you now." I got up smoothly and walked into the Provost's office and was greeted by a woman standing off to the side and my dark eyes shifted from her to the man standing behind the desk.

"Miss. Lael I'm afraid we have some news about your mother." My eyes widened a fraction and I took a breath. "Her doctor informed us that she passed away this morning, your father seems to be unavaible. This is Mrs. Winters, a social worker. We know that Miss. Metrik was living with you and your parents were her godparents." I nodded mutely sitting down. "I am terribly sorry for your lost my dear, you and Miss. Metrik will be transported to the persons' home your mother has request you live with until your inheritance. Yours and hers belongings have been packed and taken already." I barley heard any of the words afterwards until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ashley with a concerned look on her face and I shot up from my seat and sobbed into her shoulder.

_It's alright Amanda, it's going to be okay. _I I heard her telepathically and I nodded when Mrs. Winters guides both of us out of the office and down the corridor. I realized that the bell for last class had rung and people watched me and Ashley be escorted out of the building and I felt my face flame up at their looks. I felt the weight of Ashley's arm on my shoulder and I was comforted by my sister and I glanced out of the corner of my eye and almost stopped when I saw the Sons of Ipswich watching us, and my face burned brighter when I saw Tyler. Me and Ashley got into the car and huddled together, both wondering who we had to live with now.

"God hates me Ash he really does." We both sat in my room of the Simms Manor me laying hanging upside down from the bed while she sat sitting in the recliner. "I didn't even know mom knew Tyler's family. " It was midnight already seeing as we spent 7 hours being chatted up with Mrs. Simms and Mrs.Winters. Until finally the social worker left us alone.  
"Don't know about you but I like Tyler's mom plus we get to see you-know-who everyday." I laughed slightly at Amanda's suggestive voice. The sound of a knock at the door and I didn't bother rising from my position while Amanda got up and opened the door.

_Get your ass up woman._ I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion while I lifted my head to see who was at the door and who stood there made me fall off the bed with a squeak. Tyler and Reid stood there with Amanda laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'd like Tyler and Reid to be mine but unfortunatly they aren't mine ( They do not belong to me 

Whether it was the way I said it or how I did it, they almost fell over laughing when I stuck up my finger up in the air from the other side of the bed going "I'm okay!" My head throbbed from when I landed head first on the wooden floor, but I finally got to my feet with dignity and faced the two males standing in the room.

"We came over to visit mom, we saw the light on and uh yeah." Tyler replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. If it weren't for my oh so complete awesome control of myself I would've swooned or jumped him. Thankfully I didn't, shifting my gaze on Reid who was standing slightly behind Tyler, was eyeing Ashley and I smirked inwardly.

"Oh me falling off the bed is normal." I glared at Ashley when she nodded and replied in agreement.

"She does." Then I grinned when I noticed that Ashley didn't realize she was wearing her pajamas a long loose black shirt that when to midthigh with shorts but you couldn't see them since the shirt was longer and I bit my bottom lip while Reid eyed her legs. Payback's a bitch

_You DO realize you're wearing you're pajamas right?_ I looked at her while she looked down at her wardrobe and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when she tried unsuccessfully to pull down the shirt from Reid's gaze.

_I hate you_ When she replied to me in embarresment I laughed outloud and my eyes widened when I saw both of the guys look at me with question. "It's late, Ashley and me have to face the wrath of coach for practice tomorrow..or is that today since it's midnight." I was grateful for not having to explain my moment of insanity and watched as Reid give a Amanda a lustful look and I smiled at Tyler and watched them retreat to the room down the hall and watched Ashley head into her room but I could hear her still speaking to me.

_Dumbass, night Manda._ I smiled and shook my head while I charmed myself out of my clothes and into my night clothes and crawled into bed. Sleep claiming me the moment my head hit my pillow.

I heard someone saying my name but I snuggled into my pillow more with a smile, dreaming about dancing ice cream cones for some reason. I groaned loudly when I felt the lost of the blanket and I groped blindly for it my eyes refusing to open and I growled, "Gimme or die" I heard a small laugh farther away and sighed "Fine I give up." I lifted my head from my pillow and I saw Ashley dressed in a black tanktop with grey basketballshorts with black vans and I sighed knowing why she was dressed. Rolling over I grabbed a towel and clothes I chose from last night and walked into the bathroom. After 20 minutes I walked back out dressed in a grey tank top and black basketball shorts my hair being airdried as I walked down the stairs greeting Mrs.Simms with a light smile.

"You and Amanda going somewhere sweetie?" I nodded getting a glass of juice. "Swim practice since we were excused for the day by The Provost. Coach is gonna work us until we drop." I sat down at a stool watching Mrs. Simms while she worked on some papers since she worked from home and I heard footsteps coming down the stairsand sighed when Amanda came down with a bag.

"Ready?" I nodded and put my empty cup in the sink saying bye to Mrs. Simms, but before we could both walk out the door Tyler and Reid came down, Reid being the first to speak up.  
"Need a ride?" Amanda and me exchanged looks and shrugged getting a free ride was all good.

"Five bucks say I'm going to beat you today." Ashley smirked at me, knowing I was compettive, I replied with a grin "Your on."

We walked out of the locker room in our bathing suits since me and Amanda were on varisty girl swim team and we're fast dressers we arrived an hour early. Both of us stepped up and both of us looked at each other with competition in our eyes.

Since we were alone we got the chance to use and both of our eyes flashed a light blue and we hit the water swimming faster than usual. What we didn't realize until we finished 4 laps we had an audience. Getting out of the water I grinned at Amanda who glared at me playfully, "Ownage." That one word caused laughs from behind me, looking it was all the Sons of Ipswich. My eyes lingering on Tyler longer than usual and I smiled slightly.

"Think they saw us use on the first two laps?" Ashleywhispered to me while we sat down on the bleachers worriedly. "Wouldn't they be freaked out if they saw us use?" My gaze kept going to the four who were talking, mostly to the younger one. My eyes snapped back to Ashley who was rolling her eyes at my glances. "I can't help it, it's like something is pulling me to him."

"Ashley, Amanda you're up." We both sighed our small break over while we again stepped onto the platform. Stretching my arms and Ashley cracking her neck which had me wincing. "I'm going to need that 5 bucks after I win." I said to Ashley and Coach blew her whistle signaling our dive into the water. I faintly heard cheering and it pushed me to swim harder. Faster than I expected I pushed off the other wall and started off again.

_You're using!_ I heard Ashley's voice in my head.

_I'm not! I would feel it_ I replied back

_You're going faster than you usually do!_ Hearing her say that scared me and caused me to not pay attention until I felt my head hit the wall , last thing heard were muffled voices yelling my name, before darkness surrounded me.

A/N: I'm a brave little toaster, I typed this after my kitten accidently sliced my finger open. I never understood the Brave little Toaster, I wouldn't want to have sliced bread going into my head and come out toasted o.O I'd be scared too..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own..NOTHING! Muhahahaha 

I closed my eyes while the water from the shower beat against my back. Replaying what happened,

_'Ashley's hands were stroking my hair while I coughed up water to my side. Opening my eyes I saw the Sons Ipswich above me and I blinked thinking maybe I had hit my head harder than I did. "What happened?" I hoarsly got out before Ashley's laugh caught my attention. "I owe you 5 dollars." "Lael, you alright?" Sitting up while looking at our coach and I nodded. "Hit the showers and rest." I shared a look with Ashley before making the guys move away._

_"You alright Amanda?" I smiled lightly at Tyler's concern. These were one of the reasons why I were attracted to him. "I'll be fine. Tyler." I placed my hand on his shoulder in reasurrance what I didn't expect was a shock from my hand touching his skin. Nodding to Reid in a bye, Ashley and me went to the locker room to dress.'_

"What happened out there Amanda?" Ashley's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned off the shower moving to dry off and get dressed. "I don't know, we need to talk later though." Ashley's nod let me know she heard my whispering before I slid on my socks and shoes, glad that it was Saturday.

Sitting on the bench while waiting silently for my best friend to finish getting dressed. I let my hair down and wet, not minding the fact it was wetting the back of my shirt.

"It's started Ashley." I murmured to her while we both walked out of the doors. I can sense the strike of fear before it went away.

"What's started?" We both spun around to face four dressed guys.

Smooth move Amanda. Ashley snarked in annoyance and I could see Caleb's face was susicous. Tyler in concern, Reid was smirking, Pogue was looking between me and my sister.

Crap

"Tyler, you think we could get a ride somewhere?" I asked politey hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"Sure we can, anything for two pretty ladies." Reid's voice spoke before Tyler could get a chance hand firmly clasped on his shoulder.

"Yeah uh me and Sarah have a lunch date." I noticed Caleb's meaningful glance at Pogue while they retreated but not before whispering something to the other two.

"Doesn't the dark haired one look familiar?" Pogue's voice entered my ears while I looked at Ashley hiding my flash of light blue. "No why?" I acted as if I were speaking to Ashley. "The other night at Nicky's, Me you and Tyler." Scrunching my face in curiousity. "The underwear game." My eyes widened and I wanted to growl at the rememberance of my skirt flying up. My face flamed up, grabbing Ashley and heading outside the heavy doors to Tyler's truck.

_It was them, that night at Nicky's. Remember the time when you convinced me to go out without underwear?_

_Yeah why? When your skirt blew up and you thought it was me_. I glared at Ashley but didn't say anything out loud.

_It was them. We know the stories of The Sons of Ipswich, we didn't believe them because they never proved themselves to be like us. They're true_. I stared at Ashley while telling her.

"Let's get going." Reid's voice broke our conversaion and I gave Reid a heated look. Climbing into the the backseat with Ashley following my example. I sat behind Tyler and she behind Reid. I could feel Reid and Tyler's look in the mirror and knew they was imagining my ass. My inner vixen was telling me only Tyler could see my ass.

"Where too?" Ashley responded for me, "Lael manor." Even though I don't live there, the house was under my name since my father had disapeared.

"Seems we have something to discuss." My eyes met Tyler's eyes in the rearview mirror.

A/N: Uh oh...dun dun dun...Also..I'm watching The Covenant right now and It's on the "Say My Name" part..Mmm..Who loves Tyler's stomach?!! Just me?! I have a secret, I think Tyler/Reid pairing is hot ;-) Hehe Also! My chapters are usually short. Not because I'm lazy but when I type on my shit it seems longer than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nada damn thing! 

Amanda's hair slowly airdried, she didn't want to use for something so small like drying her hair when she didn't mind it being wet. Ashley gave Tyler the directions to the Lael Manor. In all honesty she had butterflies inside just from sitting behind Tyler. She didn't want to make a fool of herself if she attempted to give the right directions.

Amanda was lost in her own thoughts on what happened in the pool. Her birthday was coming closer 3 weeks extact, she was ascending. Ashley and her needed to talk in secret about what was happening.

"Amanda, Hey..there you are. We're here." Tyler's blue eyes looked are her through the mirror as they all got out. Reid being the little playboy acting like a gentleman and attempting to help Ashley down. Thankfully had brought us a pair of clothes besides our basketball shorts and tank tops. Glancing down at her blue t shirt and dark blue jeans with a plain black belt with a black zip up sweater since it was usually cold in Ipswich. Usually she would notice when they were here because of the bumps people had to go through.

Reid let out a whistle at how high the building was,"You sure you live here because..damn." Amanda rolled her eyes while he looked her up and down, walking up the steps to the front door and unlocked the door, Reid pushed himself through and looked around not showing manners others usually did.

Looking back at the other two before walking inside, "You guys can hang around down here, Ash come help me find that thing I need for my other room." Amanda smiled shyly at Tyler while he started to follow Reid into the entrance to the kitchen. Ashley looked up at Amanda with a smirk,"Stop making googoo eyes and lets go!" They ran up the stairs and entered the study room where Mrs.Lael used to work, Amanda ignored her feelings while they walked behind big desk and pushed against the wall and both disapeared through the wall.

Inside the room was much different from the study, it was darker, candles were magically lit giving the room a glow, the light dancing off the brick walls, soon they sat infront of a round platform while it burst into flames. The flames danced hypnotically making their faces look more ethereal and Amanda sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Mom warned us about our powers before ascending, my birthday is coming closer everyday.It may not age me as much as our ancestors but I have to be careful on how I use the power." Ashley nodded while she stared into the flames. Amanda's eyes flicked over to the shelf and light blue flashed in them before a heavy book flung it felt above their heads, it looked to be withered with age but they knew better than to judge it. "Pretty soon we're going to have cancel the entry spell here and find somewhere to place it." Amanda's voice took on an authority tone to it. "The rumors about The Sons of Ipswich are true Manda, should we confront them about it? We're going to need their help with you ascending soon. We both know that they are all 18, they have ascended too."

Amanda's face was that of thoughtful thinking if they should, before speaking to Ashley "How are to do that exactly can't exactly go _'Hey guys you know how you powers well..we know! Guess what we have powers too!_'" What they didn't count was the four boys to their left that heard the last bit of the discussion until both girls looked at them startled. "Oh shit.."

"Took the words out of my mouth." Ashley whispered while being rooted to the spot staring at the four boys looking down at them with expressionless faces.

"You want to explain something to us girls?" Caleb's voice broke the stunned girls from their silence. Amanda stood from her spot to face him, her eyes flashing blue and the book that hovered above the ring of flames landed on the ground with a slam making Ashley flinch slightly "I don't really have to explain, heard the last of our conversation didn't you?" Amanda crossed her arms in defiance facing the powerful Covenant.

"Why do you need our help?" Tyler's voice startled everyone in the room, Reid was staring at Ashley in wonderment while she stared back into the flames.

Putting her head down she sighed while she gestured to the other seats for them to sit, taking a breath after they sat around them.

_In the 1600s.._

A/N:I decided to use third person such and such it's much easier like with my Why Me story. I don't have to be confused so yay! Plus I think it was an easier read don't you think?

I'm off to school!!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada!! I wish I owned the boys though Coughs 

_In the 1600s_

_Whispers echoed through the woods and the voices of women was heard if any would listen closely to the sounds._

_"Susanne Lael and Miranda Metrik, witches of this Covenant. Sisters of the Elements. Born with The Power." A murmur flowed through the group of women that stood nearby. Infront of an older woman stood two women, one blonde the other a brunette, both who stared at the ground head bowed, showing their respect of their elder. "The charges brought against you from the other families have reason to question your loyalty to this Covenant of sisters. Explain your actions." Both eyes lifted from the ground to look at the elder._

_The brunette took the liberty to step foward in defense of their actions. Susanne took a breath before speaking,"We used The Power in defense of The Covenant against John Putnam! Our actions were of good reason." Miranda Metrik nodded while staring into the eyes of the older woman._

_"What you did was risking all The Sister's secret. John Putnam was put to death this morning. From here on I banish you." Gasps rose from the two women and placed their hands on their rounded stomachs. "Susanne Lael, Mirana Metrik not only have you risked the secret of the Sisters but you risked the revelation of those with The Power. You are banished, after your children are born only those with the Power may help them with their ascending. You know the pain of going through it, this Covenant shall refuse you help." Tears gathered in the blonde woman's eyes but she refused to let them fall for shame of being banished from the Covenant of Sisters._

_Lightning flashed in the sky and both looked into the black eyes of their elder and knew what was coming, while bracing theirselves they held each other's hand. Lightning struck them in the chest and screams erupted from their throats but they held on together the other women looked away not noticing the sparks of energy from their clapsed hands. Both women felt as if they were being ripped apart from inside.Just as fast as they were struck they were dropped to the floor having been lifted into the air, the swirls of energy left their bodies and their hands up to their wristswere slightly glowing before fading completely._

_Gasping was heard from both and the shuffling of the others and soon they were left alone on the ground still holding each other's hand. "Susanne..what are we going to do?" Miranda's voice rose from her cracked lips obviously drained on having been stripped of The Power. "Our children..you know they need the help of those with The Power to ascend and control their powers." Miranda began to let tears flow, until Susanne stood with silence before speaking. "We will find someone do not fret Sister." She was staring at her hand when she saw a lightning bolt mark with a letter S on her wrist and looked at Miranda's wrist and there was also a lightning bolt with the letter S. "Strange.." Susanne whispered quietly._

Both girls turned their arm over to reveal the very same mark from their ancestors, it was a lightning bolt with a S on the bottom. "What does it stand for?" Pogue being the first to question them after the tale of how and why they needed their help. Amanda nodded to Ashley signaling her to answer, Ashley traced the bolt with her index finger slowly and spoke quietly,

"Our ancestors were of the Sisters of the Elements Covenant before they were banished from that Covenant, each "sister" was born with a mark to signal their powers' element. Fire from the sun, wind from the air, water from the seas, earth from the ground, lightning from the sky. When Susanne and Miranda were banished they were supposivily stripped of their powers to punish them from helping their child, the only power that would be inside of them would be their daughters and after they would be born Susanne and Miranda would be normal, rumors are that when they held hands they still had a small amount of power hence the mark that was still there. " Ashley stopped speaking and Amanda took that as her que to talk to the stunned boys.

"Lael and Metrik families have always been close, usually only girls would be born but it's not uncommon for a male to come from the line. However, since both of our mothers have passed we have no one to help us with our ascending."

After a moment of silence Reid jumped when a ball of fluff jumped onto his shoulder and all turned to look at the small black and white kitten that stared at him with golden eyes before hoping down rubbing against Ashley's leg. "Hello Saturn where's Venus?" On que a grey stripped kitten walked over to Amanda and meowed at her before seemingly going to Tyler, purring.

"We have familars." Answering the unspoken question from Caleb, Getting up from her rooted spot she plucked Venus up from Tyler's lap when she saw her trying to lick his face.

"We need to think about this, after Chase we can't trust anyone right now." Caled replied before getting up the rest followed suit each leaving the girls there. Tyler looked back and sighed when Reid placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder motioning him to follow the rest.

**_I'm sorry_** Amanda spoke to Tyler telepathically and the flames went out as her sadness thickened the air around her as well as Ashley.

Both getting up to go the Simms Manor for the rest of the day. The sounds of both engines starting and both girls watched as the cars left the property and Ashley looked at Amanda while grabbing her arm , her brown eyes flashed and soon Amanda was on Ashley's bed falling asleep from exhaustion of the day. "It'll be okay Mandy, if they don't help us we'll find someone who can." Ashley whispered to her sister sadly and Venus cuddled up against her mistress and Saturn sat by the window tail swishing in lazy motions watching a black truck pull up into the big driveway

A/N: Tears!!

I wanted to have like a familar in the story, since this is my story the familar usually follows their mistress wherever they go magically! Gasp! "What?! cats don't have powers!" In this story they only do for protecting, comforting, helping, following their mistress.  
Saturn is a boy-Has more attitude and protects Ashley since she's the youngest and more vulnerable; he likes to sit by windows.  
Venus is a girl-Is mysterious and is usually found laying down in the closet

Also! Amanda's mother died from willing Amanda her power before she was consumed by a brain tumor that was too far long to be treated. Amanda was aware of what was happening to her mother and IS affected by the death of her mother but knows her mother wouldn't want her to mope around.  
Ashley's parents died when Ashley was younger on a cruise ship in a storm.

Amanda and Ashley are part time waitresses at Nicky's(Taken from the underwear game scene from the movie), you'll see maybe in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Ashley blew her hair out of her face while writing in her blue journal with a furry cover on the face of it, her familar Saturn snoozing nearby . "We'll help you."Ashley jumped at the sudden deep voice, Venus and Saturn shot up hissing at the intrusion and her gaze darted to the doorway to see the four guys standing slightly inside obviously respecting Ashley's space.

Tyler's eyes landed on the curled up form of the sleeping girl on the bed and thought she looked even more beautiful least until before he winced when Reid elbowed him in the side suggestivly. Her dark brown hair looked soft and he was tempted to run his fingers through it. Her creamy skin seemed flawless to him despite the lightning bolt that was in plain sight on her wrist, which only made her more beautiful and powerful to him.

Tyler knew that she liked him which was odd considering most girls went for the others but him, the baby of the group. He had a crush on her since sophmore year when he let her borrow his pen in World History when her Tinkerbell one ran out of ink. Now she was living here in his house because of her mother.

Although he would never make a move on her because he was shy and she was well the aggressive one but he didn't mind that one bit. "Always did hate cats." Reid spoke out who was looking between the two cats, Venus infront of Amanda Tyler muttered quietly to Reid,"Don't let Squeak hear you say that." Referring to Reid's devil house cat.

Ashley got up from her seat by the window, calmly placing her pen and journal in a drawer where her computer had been set up. She spoke quietly not wanting to wake Amanda up, "Glad you decided on helping us well her mostly. My birthday is only in 3 months, she's the one who needs it the most since she has her mom's power and her own. In the pool today she used and she didn't even realize it. That's why we were a bit shaken up. Then she heard you." Motioning to Pogue with a nod, "and Reid talking about the game and she knew the rumors about you guys were true." Reid looked sheepishly at the ground with a slight blush on his face.

"You owe me for that one too, She blamed it on me and alot of embarrassing things happened to me in which I shall not retell." Reid looked at her with desire at "oweing" her something for her payment on taking the blame. Caleb glared at him and Reid looked down with a slight smirk.

"You know..you guys are loud when you're trying to be quiet." 5 pairs of human eyes and two pair of cat eyes turned to look at the girl who was awake and looking at them still half asleep. Venus nudged her cheek with her nose. _(A/N:Hate when my kitten does this..)_

_You notice whenever we're together in a room somewhere they pop up?_ Amanda sat up on the bed, dark eyes closing while stretching her muscles unaware of what she was doing around her until she opened her eyes at the sound of meowing and saw most of the furniture were in the air the familars in the room were in the air as well Venus meowing to get her attention with the boys were looking around in surprise and Caleb finally knowing why she needed their help for her ascending. "Oops?"

After about half an hour of talking, discussing how they would help her with her powers, and shy glances between Tyler and Amanda and the slight flirting between Ashley and Reid,they finally retreated from the room. Caleb and Pogue stayed in the guest rooms, Tyler to his room, Reid staying in Ashley's room.

* * *

Amanda stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth making weird growling noises into the mirror at 5 o clock in the morning. Bending over to spit out the frothy toothpaste and rinse her mouth, Venus sitting on the rim of the tub watching her with a look that almost said 'Weirdo.'

"That was the weirdest show I've ever saw." Tyler's voice came from the entrance of the bathroom and Amanda spun around with her toothbrush in her hand and leg in the leg as if she was going to do some karate with a toothbrush. Seeing who it was she lowered her leg and "weapon" embarrassed of her way of defending herself. She muttered "Morning." Moving from the sink to let Tyler to brush his teeth she started brushing her hair and putting it into a ponytail.

"Where you going?" Tyler question interupted her when she was about to leave him to his privacy. She smirked slightly and lifted her shirt to reveal a toned stomach to his hungry eyes before she let her shirt drop,"To work this out at the gym." Seeing his surprised look she gave a exhasperated sigh, "You think I was born with with figure? No sweetheart weight training and swimming does it's magic." She smiled and grabbed a gym bag he obviously missed when he stopped at the door to watch her adorable show to the mirror. "Come with me?" She asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes and hid her smirk when he went to change into loose sweats and a shirt. When he came out she almost drooled because she watched him in swim practice and his swim matches. This was going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

2 hours later.

Amanda bit her lip to stop from laughing and looked at the window on the drive back home. Tyler ignored her and rolled his eyes when she began to talk to him,"I told you to start slow on the tredmill not my fault you wanted to show your macho man side to me." Amanda shrugged with innocent expression on her face at his glare before his eyes softened.

Minutes later he stopped the truck infront of the house next to Caleb's car and Pogue's car, "Going to the gym with you is like..you being on crack candy or something." Tyler muttered under his breath when they began to get out of the car. "Hey! I heard that, Don't blame me I didn't put a gun to your head and go _**'Come to the gym Tyler or die!**_' How was I supposed to know you never been to the gym." Amanda stated stepping inside and dropped her gym bag while walking to the kitchen greeting the others sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Where were yo-Whoa! what happened to you?" Ashley stared at Tyler's chin and saw it was slightly red and scabbed.

"Tyler decided to try out for the part of Speedy Gonzales on the tredmill." Amanda explained her version drinking a water bottle while resting against the counter, "Should'a seen the aftermath of that from the women, poor Tyler, we had to sneak out the back to avoid fighting off the hoards of horny buff women. " Everyone shuddered at the image presented to them. Reid rose his hand halfway his eye looked like it was going to start twitching,"I'm mentally scarred for you Baby Boy." Caleb and Pogue nodded in agreement. Amanda finally studied Ashley closely to see she was slightly glowing and Reid was leaning on her chair a bit and smiled to herself that Ashley got her boy last night.

Kissing Tyler's chin to make it better and smiled at him going upstairs for a shower missing a look that crossed his face. Tylers eyes widened when she kissed his abused chin and watched her hop up the stairs, fighting back the urge to follow her he placed his attention on getting some food. His mind lingering on her soft kiss and smiled to himself that for once he was going to get the girl.


	7. Authors Note

**A/N:**

I'll do a seperate chapter dedicated to Ashley and Reid's "moment" but I won't put it on to keep my story Rated T. I'll put it on the site in my profile.

But I'll only do this if you want me too.


End file.
